Portal a lo desconocido
by Poshito
Summary: El portal de Babilonia es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensamos y es este mismo el que lleva a Lyserg a una prueba dificil llena de sorpresa...Yaoi! HaoxLys
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer fanfic y creo que es muy raro...sobre todo porque es YAOI

En primera!HOMOFOBICOS SAQUEN SUS NARICES DE AQUI!

Segunda: la pareja aqui es HaoxLyserg!

Tercera: Shaman King no es de mi propiedad, es del ilustre Hiroyuki Takei )

Cuarta: Dejen reviews o no le continuo eh!. Se aceptan jitomatasos, sugerencias y felicitaciones (dudo que las haya)

Y para finalizar...este fic esta verdaderamente loco, asi que si no te gustan las cosas como yo mejor sal de aqui antes de que digas "oh cielos, esta chica esta más loca que una cabra". En fin, lo quiero mucho y que se diviertan con el primer capitulazo de "Portal a lo desconocido"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Capitulito...larguititito...no. 1

-Por fin el portal de Babilonia esta listo.- Marco miraba con orgullo la estructura donde por fin darían fin a Hao.

-Marco-san¿Esto sirve para aniquilar a Hao, no tiene algún otro uso?- pregunto Lyserg mirando con interés.

-Nosotros lo utilizaremos para eso, sin embargo el portal es tan poderoso que incluso te podría enviar al futuro...En fin, este día fue un poco cansado; será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lyserg miraba el portal desde su ventana mientras su pequeña ada volaba a su alrededor. Tenia puesta ya su pijama pero no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de su curiosidad.

-Morphin¿acaso el portal no podrá llevarme al pasado?, así yo podría salvar a mis padres y estaríamos juntos...- la Ada dejo de volar al ver salir Lyserg con mucho cuidado desde su ventana.

Llego hasta el portal verificándolo de cerca.

-¿Cómo funcionara?- de pronto se encontró en medio del portal.- Quizás la doncella Jeanne, lo hace funcionar con su oversoul.- sus ojos se tornaron tristes.-yo jamás tendré ese poder dentro de mi¿por qué soy tan débil?- de pronto sintió como una fuerza lo succionaba, al voltear hacia arriba pudo ver como en el cielo se había abierto una especie de agujero negro que lo estaba arrastrando.- ¡AHHH!- Lyserg entro por el agujero junto con Morphin...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Despertó sobresaltado encontrando la cara de Jeanne; sin embargo esta estaba muy cambiada: su cabello plateado estaba recogido en una larga trenza que terminaba en un moño llamativo color rojo, parecía más grande e incluso estaba más alta que el, y su rostro llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡LYSERG DESPERTASTE! –grito mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras su ada volaba a su alrededor- ¡esta tan preocupada porque no reaccionabas!.

-¿Jeanne-sama, que ha sucedido?

-¿cómo de que que ha sucedido? Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, hacia dos años que no veíamos...

-¿Qué?

-Si, desde que queríamos abrir el portal desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno...

-¿NANI¿qué día es hoy?

-viernes...

-¡No¿qué año?

-Ah!. Mira..ahí esta el calendario...- Lyserg se levanto de la cama en la que estaba y avanzo hasta la pared que Jeanne le había señalado. Eso le dio oportunidad de revisar la habitación en la que se encontraba: todo estaba desordenado, había fotos de Hao en todas partes, al parecer esa era toda la casa porque había una pequeña cocina y una puerta que Lyserg dedujo era el baño. Contemplo el calendario (Si, también tenia la foto de Hao).

-No puede ser...han pasado dos años...- Eso significaba que el no había viajado hacia el pasado, sino hacia el futuro; Era por eso que Jeanne había cambiado tanto: ahora era años más grande que el.

-¡Claro! Eso fue lo que te dije...te ausentaste dos años.

-Y...y...¿Qué ha pasado en ese tiempo?

-¿No lo sabes¡Oh, Lys, si que te hace falta leer el periódico!. Bueno, como podrás ver el portal de babilonia no dio resultado y el gran señor Hao Asakura gano el titulo de rey shaman...

-NANI!!!

-¡Oh, espérate que todavía no acabo!. A partir de ese momento creo un mundo solo para shamanes eliminando a toda la raza humana, el mundo volvió a ser un buen lugar...

-O.o ¿Y nadie se le rebelo?

-Na! Claro que no...

-O.o porque no?

-Mira, después de que gano yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y que la razón por la que quería acabarlo era porque realmente no soportaba verlo con ese trío de arpías que se hacían llamar el equipo de la flor, así que me retire de la pelea y lo deje vivir como a el le pareciera mejor...

-O.O no es cierto...estas mintiendo.

-No. Después, a Anna Ki...Ki... como se llame le hizo un gran hotel de aguas termales y con eso la tuvo quietecita y ella a su vez tuvo quietecito a su gemelo, Yoh. A Horoken le dio un enorme campo de plantas y al tonto del peinado chistoso para que dejara de molestar le recalo unas tierras muy bonitas a lo que el le llamo "su lugar favorito". Chocolove se hizo un gran comediante. Para que Ren no se le revelara le otorgo a su familia gran poder y gracias a esto no dejan que el chino se le oponga a Hao...¿olvide a alguien?

-¿Qué paso con todos los X-Laws?

-Ese ebrio de Marco trato de liderarlos a una batalla inútil contra Hao y este los quemo enteritos.

-O.O ¿Y los apaches¿y...?

-¡Oh Lys, ya hiciste muchas preguntas!- Al parecer Jeanne se había vuelto loca porque estaba besándose con una enorme fotografía de Hao.- Ya es noche, tengo que descansar porque mañana abra un gran evento que me permitirá estar con mi amado Hao.

-¿Qué evento?

-Un concurso, para elegir a la asistente del rey shaman!. Actualmente es Tamao Tamamura¡Que afortunada!, al parecer dejo esa obsesión que tenia con Yoh y la cambio por Hao.

-Maldito Hao...- Jeanne le atravesó la cara a Lyserg con una bofetada.

- No hables así de mi futuro esposo, el es la perronas más linda, agradable...

Jeanne seguía hablando maravillas de Lyserg mientras se frotaba la mejilla. No la culpo, probablemente después de que el portal de Babilonia fallara ella se volvió loca. Lo que se le hacia raro es que nadie se le revelaba a Hao de ninguna manera, el no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados; sin embargo ahora asesinar a Hao era de muy alto riesgo: las posibilidades eran escasas ya que el numero de personas que lo seguía aumento de manera radical y el mismo Hao era de por si peligroso. Si no quería terminar calcinado como los X-Laws lo mejor seria planear alguna estrategia.

Fue entonces cuando la idea llego a su mente¡Tenia que eliminar a Hao desde dentro!, primero tomaría su confianza y luego ¡PLAM!, lo golpearía por la espalda.

-Jeanne-sama, yo también quiero entrar al concurso.- La chica empezó a reír.

-Lys, es solo para chicas.

-¡Oh!- A Lyserg se le obscureció la vista y volteo para otro lado.

-Pero si quieres tanto a Hao estoy segurita de que podríamos disfrazarte.

-o//o ¿disfrazarme de chica?

-¡Claro! Ahora que lo pienso tengo un vestido verde muy kawaii que combina con tus ojos.

-O//O eh?!

-Si!, y tu cabello no es tan corto, podría hacerte dos colitas.

-O//O Jeanne-sama!!!

-¡Oh, deja de callarme así!, ahora todos me dicen Jeanny!

-O.o

-Como sea, no te preocupes Lys, mañana te pondré lindo para que participes en el torneo y puedas ver aunque solo sea un momento a Hao-sama. suspiro - Jeanne subió a la cama- ¡Porque yo ganare ese concurso y seré su chica favorita! Jajajajajaja!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Lys, ya entra, tenemos que llenar una forma!. Te ves bien, hombre.- Lyserg entra a la alcoba luciendo un bonito vestido parecido al de una muñeca: era de color verde con una cinta que adornaba la cintura y terminaba con un coqueto moño, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una enagua lo levantaba de manera sensual. Su cabello estaba amarrado en dos colitas con moños blancos. De zapatos llevaba unas sandalias ligeras.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro. Ahora, inventemos un nombre...uhm...Lindsay Diethel, si!!

-O.O, sure?

- sip, y será mejor que hagas una voz suavecita porque eso te podría restar muchísimos puntos.

-Ok

Las chicas avanzaron hacia una mesa donde muchas chicas se amontonaban para llenar unas formas y entrar al concurso. A Jeanne no le importo mucho y empujando a todas llego hasta la mesa.

-Hola, queremos dos hojas.

-Claro aquí tienes n.nU

-Gracias...- Jeanne volvió con Lyserg y le entrego una hoja y una pluma.- Bien, Lindsay, llena esto con tus datos y ten cuidado con lo que pones: eso dependerá si sigues a la segunda etapa.

Lyserg asistió y comenzó con el cuestionario. Comenzaba con datos personales como tipo de sangre y nacionalidad; pero a medida que avanzaba las preguntas se volvían capciosas y de cultura general.

-¿Para que quieren saber tanto?

-Solo 8 personas pasaran al torneo y es el mismo Hao el que revisa los cuestionarios y las elige.

-¿Es por esto que nos levantamos tan temprano?

-Pues si. En una hora se cerraran las inscripciones y en dos horas más ya se tendrán los resultados, los cuales nos los darán a conocer en la arena...

-¿arena¿en un estadio?

-¡Así es!, este concurso es muy popular y va mucha gente.

-O.O ¡Oh no!.

-Oh si!, y eso no es todo: Yoh y sus amigos siempre se sientan con Hao en la tribuna principal.

-NO!

-Si!. Pero bueno, sigue con el cuestionario.

Lyserg asistió y siguió con el cuestionario lo mejor que pudo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Que nervios Lys!- Jeanne abrazo con fuerza a Lyserg mientras este veía con horror la multitud de gente que se había acumulado en el estadio. Ellos se encontraban en el centro de este junto muchas chicas que se miraban unas con otras con miradas poco agradables. Sin embargo todo esto cambio cuando Hao entro a su tribuna personal en la que además estaban Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, Tamao y Chocolove; las chicas se volvieron locas y empezaron a lanzarle piropos a lo que el Rey Shaman solo respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-Maldito Hao...-dijo Lyserg por debajo.

-¿Mande?

-No, nada n.nU

Tamao avanzo hasta un micrófono que se encontraba en frente de las participante, en una tarima para facilitar su visión.

-El rey Shaman agradece a todos su asistencia y participación en este segundo torneo para elegir a la asistente que le ayudara en su difícil tarea de gobernar.- Al parecer la pelirosa se había vuelto un poco más segura de si misma y ahora presentaba el evento de manera espectacular.- Aquí debajo se encuentran las chicas que aspiran a ese titulo, pero solo ocho de ellas podrán pasar a la siguiente ronda. Y ellas son...

Algunas cruzaban los dedos esperando ser nombradas, otras comenzaban a rezar otras simplemente paraban el oído esperando a que dijeran su nombre; Jeanne estaba saltando en su lugar mientras decía "yo, yo, yo, yo" y Lyserg simplemente escuchaba atentamente.

-Iron Jeanne, Seyrarm, Kanna Bismark, Lyndsay Diethel, Pirika Usui, Sathy, Matilda Matis y Marion Fauna.

Muchas chicas salieron de la arena muy decepcionadas y se unieron con el publico, las chicas seleccionadas se voltearon a ver de manera sombría.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Poshito los quiere mucho dejen reviews o.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por leer, no olviden leer la ultima parte.

Capitulo 2...largo...para mi

-¡Cielos santo esa chica se parece tanto a mi Lyserg- kun¡Incluso tiene su apellido!- dijo Ryu asomándose (casi se avienta) por la tribuna.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones Ryu, Lyserg desapareció hace dos años.

-Lyserg- Kun T-T

-Vamos, Ren. No seas duro con el, recuerda lo mucho que sufrió cuando desapareció.-dijo Yoh recordando aquel día.

FLASH BACK.

-¿dónde esta Lyserg?, creí que ahora estaba en su equipo...-Grito Ryu desde la jaula en la que estaban la cual se encontraba varios metros alejada del suelo.

-¿Lyserg Diethel?- Marco miro a Ryu un tanto desconcertado.- Suponía que había regresado a su bando.

-¡No seas idiota! Nos dejo porque quería derrotar a Hao y ustedes eran los que seguían ese objetivo ¡Porque demonios regresaría a nuestro equipo!

-Que diminutos son...- Hao apareció de la nada y el espíritu de fuego tomo a la doncella Jeanne entre sus manos...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hao comenzó a reír.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- comento Anna viéndolo con cara de "de que te ríes psicópata?"

-Nada, probablemente ya lo descubrirán después...

-Shh..., creo que las chicas están discutiendo entre si..jeje¡Yo quiero escuchar eso!- Dijo Horo Horo presentando su oído para escuchar mejor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Iron Jeanne...- Kanna lanzo su colilla de cigarrillo al suelo escupiendo.- ¿Quién diría que la doncella de Hierro estaría compitiendo para ser la asistente del sujeto que una vez intento acabar ella misma? Que ironía...

-Kanna, Matilda y Marion¿quién diría que el equipo de la flor, fieles secuaces de Hao, tendrían que rebajarse a participar en un torneo para ganar un puesto que el rey shaman les ha negado? Que ironía...

-¡Tu no lo comprendes!- grito Matilda.- Hao considera que ese puesto es para la chica que demuestre que es digno de el y, aunque nosotras tengamos grandes puestos dentro de su reinado no se compara con la alegría que es estar acompañando a Hao todo el día.

-¡Es por esto que nos esforzaremos y demostraremos que somos dignas de ser sus asistentes!- completo Marion.

-¡Ja!, esa no es excusa. ¿No se dan cuenta? Si Hao no les dio el puesto a ninguna significa que no ama a ninguna de ustedes.

-Etto...Jeanne, creo que ya fue suficiente...-dijo Lyserg tocando su brazo. El equipo de la flor y Iron Jeanne estaban que echaban truenos por los ojos.

-Comenzaremos con la primera etapa del torneo... ¡Preguntas sobre nuestro Shaman King!- Lyserg pudo ver como Hao ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que lo hizo odiarlo más- Y como se supone que una de ustedes será la futura asistente, la persona que falle estará inmediatamente descalificada del torneo.

-¡Que!- dijo Lyserg.

-Así que comencemos...Kanna, nombre de la madre de Hao.

-Asano Ha.

-Bien, Jeanne primer espíritu acompañante de Hao.

-Ohachiyo.

-O.O ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Jeje, eso es un secretito "Lindsay"...

-Matilda...familia a la que actualmente pertenece el rey shaman

-Asakura.

-Marion...¿cuál es el espíritu acompañante de Hao?

-El gran espíritu de Fuego.

-Lindsay, color favorito de Hao.

-mmmh...rojo?

-Bien. Sathy comida favorita de Hao.

-eh...¿fideos japoneses?

-Error, lo siento pero estas fuera del torneo.- la chica de cabello largo salió cabizbaja-Seyrarm¿gracias a que suceso Hao se volvió Rey Shaman?

-...

-¿Seyrarm?

-...

-¡Tamao, ella no habla...!- aclaro Anna (grito Anna) desde el palco donde se encontraban

- /// Gomenasai!- Tamao se puso roja.- Bueno, como no va a contestar la pregunta esta fuera del torneo.- la niña salió sin decir palabra.

-Pirika, nombre del gemelo de Hao.

-Yoh.- la chica voltio a ver a su hermano el cual le sonrió.

-Bien.- Tamao al parecer también la apoyaba ya que le dirigió una sonrisa llena de afecto, aparte de que esa pregunta fue demasiado fácil.- ¡Ya tenemos a las chicas que pasaran a la siguiente fase del torneo!. Ellas son:. Kanna, Marion, Matilda, Pirika, Lindsay y Jeanne. Daremos tiempo a las concursantes en lo que se preparan para el siguiente concurso el cual sera de talento, mientras tanto tomaremos un pequeño receso. Recuerden que este concurso sera el definitivo para elegir dos finalistas¡Suerte para todas!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Vaya!, el grupo de la flor sigue a flote- comento Anna viendo que las chicas salían de la arena.

-Por supuesto, si eran del grupo de la estrella puedes considerarlas ganadoras.- dijo Hao con altanería.

-Je!, pues yo digo que Pirika ganara.

-El que sea tu hermana solo la pone en desventaja.- comento Ren mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Quieres pelear!

-Me aburriría. –los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo mientras eran ignorados por todos los demás.

-¡Pues yo solo apoyo a Lindsay-chan!- grito Ryu poniendo su peinado-corazón y sujetando una enorme pancarta con el nombre "Lyndsay"

-¿Te refieres a la que se parece a Lyserg?- comento Yoh.

-¿No creen que se parece demasiado?, incluso habla con Jeanne.- comento Ren dejando de pelear repentinamente con Horo.

-Je, Jeanne la loca.- comento Hao.

-¿cómo es posible que la elegiste para concursar?.- pregunto Horo- recuerdo que ella te quería matar.

-Así es, pero se le ven buenas intenciones: miren su hoja de registro...-Hao saco una hoja de no se donde y los demas chicos comenzaron a leerla.

"Nombre: Iron Jeanne de Asakura.

... aficiones: amar a Hao, amar a Hao, amar a Hao, amar a Hao...

meta en la vida: ser la esposa de Hao Asakura.

-O.o

-Jeje¿no es comiquísimo?

-¿Y que piensas hacer si ella gana?- pregunto Horo.

-No te preocupes por eso, dudo que lo haga; recordad que el equipo de la flor también esta participando.

-¡Y también Pirika!

-Si Horo, ya te oímos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Jeanne¿qué demonios voy a hacer¡yo no tengo ningún talento! Tan solo la radiestesia pero si lo muestro me descubrirán de inmediato.

-Vamos Lyserg, te apuesto a que tienes miles de talentos que ni siquiera has descubierto.

-¡Pero solo tengo 10 minutos para saberlos!

-¡Cielos¡Pobre de ti!

-No me compadezcas T-T ¡Ayúdame!

-Es que no se como...

-¡Ya se¿qué hizo Tamao el torneo pasado que le encanto a los jueces?

-Cantó, por eso yo cantare!

-Yo no se cantar. T-T

-Podrías bailar...

-Esta bien: cantare.

-Es el turno de Matilda¡Al escenario por favor!- se escucho la voz de Tamao dentro del camarote en el que se encontraban. La pequeña brujita salió saltando con títeres en las manos.

Una a una fueron pasando las concursantes hasta que solo quedaban Lyserg y Jeanne.

-Jeanne, tu turno...

-Bien, Lindsay, deséame suerte.

-Suerte Jeanne.- Jeanne toma aire, después de un momento lo soltó con muecas raras (n/A: si han visto High School Musical me entienden xD) y salió de el camarote para subir a un escenario.

Lyserg se asomo por la puerta de este para ver su actuación.

-Esta canción va dedicada al rey shaman con toda mi alma.- Hao rió por debajo.

_Aquí estoy  
Tu también  
Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby,  
Esta vez  
Quiero ser  
La luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Se que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soñar._

_(coro)_

_Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma._

_(fin del coro)_

_Tu sello de amor  
Lo llevo en la piel  
Ser solo amigos, no es fácil, baby  
Despertar es un dolor  
Si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
Y aun espero.  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿Cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?_

_Coro_

_Aquí estoy,  
Tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada mientras Jeanne salía haciendo reverencias a todo el mundo.

-Ahora es el turno de Lindsay Diethel. ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso!

Bien, era su turno, su ultima oportunidad de matar a Hao. Sin embargo para Lyserg era muy difícil esa clase de concurso ya que solo recordaba una canción de amor que por cierto era muy vieja y estaba en ingles ¡Pero que más da!, si no lo hacia ahora no tendría oportunidad más tarde

Se acerco temeroso al micrófono.

-Etto...esta canción quiero regalársela al Rey Shaman. –Su rubor creció enormemente mientras la gente aclamaba. Esta vez Hao rió abiertamente lo que hizo enfurecer a Lyserg. La canción comenzó...

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

(Viendo en tus ojos veo el paraiso)_  
This world that I found is too good to be true_

(Este mundo que encontre es demasiado bueno para ser verdad)  
_Standing here beside you, want so much to give you_

(Estando aqui contigo, quiero darte tanto)_  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

(Este amor en mi corazón que estoy sintiendo por ti)

_(coro)_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that_

(Deja que digan que estamos locos, no me importa)_  
Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back_

(Pon tu mano en mi mano, nene, no mires hacia atras)  
_Let the world around us just fall apart_

(Deja que el mundo alrededor de nosotros siga aparte) _  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

(Nene, podemos hacerlo si estamos corazón con corazón)

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever_

(Y nosotros podemos construir este sueño juntos, estando fuertes por siempre)  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

(Nada podra detenernos ahora)_  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other_

(Y si este mundo despide a los amantes, nosotros estaremos uno con el otro). _  
__Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now_

(Nada podrá detenernos, nada podrá detenernos ahora)_  
Woh woh oh_

_(fin del coro)_

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you_

(Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado, no te perdere)_  
Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you_

(Cualquier cosa que tomes, yo estare aqui contigo)_  
Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times_

(Toma los buenos tiempos, velos a través de los malos tiempos) _  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

(Cualquier cosa que tomes es lo que haré)

_...coro..._

_Ooh, all that I need is you, all that I ever need_

(Ooh, todo lo que necesito eres tu, todo lo que yo necesito)  
_And all that I want to do, is hold you forever, forever and ever_

(Y todo lo que yo quiero hacer, es tenerte por siempre, por siempre y para siempre)  
_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever_

(Y nosotros podemos construir este sueño juntos, estando fuertes por siempre)  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

(Nada podra detenernos ahora)  
_And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other_

(Y si este mundo despide a los amantes, nosotros estarenos uno con el otro)  
_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us_

(Nada podra detenernos, nada podra detenernos)  
_(And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever)_

((Y nosotros podemos construir este sueño juntos, estando fuertes por siempre))  
_Woh oh oh-oh-oh (nothing's gonna stop us now)_

(Nada podra detenernos ahora)  
_Nothing's gonna stop us (world runs out of lovers)_

(Nada podrá detenernos ahora (el mundo despisde a los amantes))  
_Now (we'll still have each other)_

(Ahora (nosotros estaremos uno con el otro))  
_(Nothing's gonna stop us) us now_

((Nada podra detenernos ahora) nosotrs ahora)  
_(And we can build this dream together) hey baby_

((Y podremos construir este sueño juntos) Hey Nene)  
_(Standing strong forever) I know_

((Estando fuertes siempre) lo se)  
_(Nothing's gonna stop us now)_

(Nada podrá separarnos ahora)

La gente grito emocionada mientras Lyserg bajaba del escenario rojísimo de la vergüenza.

-Hagamos una pausa antes de elegir a las dos concursantes que pasaran a la ultima ronda del torneo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Wow!, Lindsay- chan –dijo Ryu mientras sus ojitos palpitaban .

-xD jajajajajajaja!- Hao seguía riéndose en su trono mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-O.O ¿de que te ríes Hao?- pregunto Yoh.

-xD jajajajajajajaja!

-Responde de una vez!- Anna golpeo la cabeza del rey shaman lo que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Es que la chica de cabello verde canto muy bien¿no lo creen?- Hao volvió a reírse como histérico.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Después de 10 min...

-Las chicas que pasaran a la siguiente ronda son... ¡Marion y Lindsay!, las cuales se enfrentaran en un combate con sus espíritus acompañantes para decidir quien será la ganadora del titulo de asistente del rey shaman.

Fin del capitulo 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**El espacio de Poshito...**

Hola a todos aquellos que leen mi fanfic!

Bien: era necesario poner canciones jajaja! En realidad no, pero yo quería poner canciones. Bueno, la primera (como ustedes habran visto) es ángel de Belinda. La puse por al letra, ya que si ven Jeanne no se que obsesión tiene a los Ángeles, y es como si le estuviera diciendo a Hao que ahora que ya no tiene a los Anglés (X Laws) el paso a ser su ángel y su credo.

Y la segunda canción, puede que no la hayan escuchado porque es muy vieja, pero si quieren conseguirla se llama "nothing's gonna stop us now". Puse la traducción para que vieran lo que dicen y porque a Lyserg le dio mucha pena cantarla y porque Hao se divirtió con esto.

¿Por qué Hao estaba riéndose?

¿Por qué Lyserg avanzo en el tiempo en lugar de retroceder?

¿Por qué Lyserg no regresa a su tiempo?

¿Por qué estoy tan loca?

Estas y algunas otras preguntas se aclararan en los próximos capitulos de...Potal a lo desconocido...

Comercial: Si te agrada el Hao/Lyserg pásate a ver mi otro fanfic ¡Misión peligrosa! Donde Lyserg tiene que enfrentarse a una tarea muy difícil. Jeje, léanlo

Por cierto¿recuerdan que el gran espíritu de fuego se comió al espíritu de Jeanne? Ayúdenme a inventar uno nuevo porque lo necesito para el prox. Capitulo. El ganador saldrá en el fanfic xD!

Ahora...contestare sus reviews...

**Ooo** Didboroth: Hola! Gracias por ponerme el primer review de mi carrera xD! Ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado todos estos años, de verdad te lo agradezco.

**Ooo** Kasiel-16: Gracias por leer mi fanfic, me honra mucho, jeje, ojala y te guste este capitulo. No te preocupes abra mucho Hao/Lyserg, es mi pareja favorita n.n, Nos vemos, cuidate. Y sigue en contacto n.-

**Ooo **CaTa Diethel: je! Me encanta que te haya gustado y se haya hecho interesante, xD a mi también me hacen reír Jeanne y Lyserg (sobre todo Jeanne) porque creo que he cambiado todo su estilo drásticamente. Tambien creo que Lyserg es adorable y Hao me gusta porque es sexy xD! En fin...sigue en contacto por fa. Nos vemos.

**Ooo** septimaluna¡No me mates please! Mira, he puesto la continuación jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas escribiéndome reviews. Gracias por todo.

**Ooo** ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Wow, vaya que me impresione cuando vi un review tuyo, la verdad ya he leído todos tus fanfics y soy un gran admirador tuyo y de Valsed, sobre todo porque el manager del HAOLYSERG; o me equivoco?. Muchas gracias por escribirme y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Porfa sigue en contacto. Por cierto ¿qué sucedió con tu fin sin memoria?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Por cierto, los pensamientos en este capitulo están "entrecomillados".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Capitulo 3¿si es el 3? no lo recuerdo...**

-Las chicas que pasaran a la siguiente ronda son... ¡Marion y Lindsay!, las cuales se enfrentaran en un combate con sus espíritus acompañantes para decidir quien será la ganadora del titulo de asistente del rey shaman.

-¡Wow!- Jeanne abrazo a Lyserg.

-Pero Jeanne, yo creí que tu...

-¡Oh, descuida!, siempre vendrá otro año en el que podré participar. Mientras será mejor que te prepares porque la pelea será difícil.

-Etto...pero si utilizo a uno de mis espíritus me reconocerían fácilmente.

-¡Es cierto!, pero puedes usar al mío...

-¿Shamash?

-¡Oh no!, a el lo devoro el espíritu de Hao- dijo Jeanne tristemente pero se reanimo casi al instante.- ¡Pero ahora tengo a otro! Y con el podrás participar. ¡Enki! (N/A: Enki, dios de la tierra en la mitología mesopotámica. Así como Shamash es el dios del sol, Enki lo es de la tierra, ¬¬ no!)

Se apareció al instante un espíritu muy parecido a Shamash solo que de color diferente.

-¡Vaya!, gracias.

-¡Mucha suerte, Lindsay!- grito Jeanne mientras Lyserg camina al centro de la arena para comenzar la pelea.

-Marion sabe que ya tiene la pelea ganada.

-No cuentes con ello.- Enki se coloco al lado de Lyserg esperando sus indicaciones. Silver se acerco un poco hacia ellos.

-Suerte para ambas... ¡FIGHT!- Marion coloco a su muñeco Chuck delante de ella sujetándolo con una mano mientras esté cobraba vida. Lyserg no sabiendo que hacer tan solo mando a Enki a pelear como la hacia Jeanne tiempo atrás.

Una dura batalla se encadenaba estando ambos bandos muy reñidos. Lyserg sabia que si seguía de esta manera muy pronto caería.

-¡Lindsay! Ordena los oversouls de tortura.- grito Jeanne desde una tribuna cercana.

-¿Oversoul de tortura?- Al momento recordó los ataques de shamash.- ¡Enki, oversoul de tortura: guillotina!- Al momento una gran guillotina apareció y corto la pistola de Chuck .- ¡Oversoul de tortura: estructurador de cráneo!- Al momento un aparato extraño apareció y rodeo la cabeza del muñeco haciendo que este se retorciera sin saber lo que hacia.- ¡Enki golpe final!- El espíritu se acerco a velocidad rayo hacia su contrincante y lo atravesó con un hoz dejando a Marion sin la posesión de objetos.

-¡No!- Marion se dejo caer al suelo mientras Tamao anunciaba a la ganadora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡BIEN LINDSAY¡BIEN...!

-¡Ya cállate Ryu!- dijo Anna mientras paleaba al chico quien resbalo por la tribuna.

-Bien hermano, ahora ya tienes nueva asistente jijijiji...

-¡Vaya, yo quería que ganara mi hermana!

-Siendo tu hermana no tenia posibilidades de ganar...

-¡Silencio Tiburón!

-¡A quien le llamas tiburón!- Ren se paro de su lugar mientras amenazaba con un dedo a Horo Horo.

-Bien, será mejor que baje a felicitar a la ganadora- dijo Hao mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-¡Muchas felicidades Lindsay!- Jeanne abrazo con fuerza al muchacho.

-Gracias Jeanne, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado...

-¡Ah, no digas eso! Lo hiciste por tus propios medios.- agrego susurrando- Pero si quieres agradecerme consígueme una prenda de Hao...

-O//O eh?

-Jeje¡Mira ahí viene!- Jeanne señalo a lo lejos mientras sus ojos se hacían grandes.

-Muchas felicidades, Lindsay...-Dijo Hao tomando la mano de Lyserg y agitándola con fuerza.

-Hola Hao.- Los ojos de Jeanne chispeaban de alegría.

-Eh...hola Jeanne.

-¡Dijo mi nombre!- Jeanne se fue saltando y cantando por todo el lugar.

-Bien, ahora vamos al palacio...te enseñare tu habitación.- Hao le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia una pequeña puerta, Lyserg no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Salieron para encontrarse con Yoh y compañeros. Lyserg trato de darse la vuelta pero Hao lo sujeto por el brazo. -¡Vamos!, tan solo es mi gemelo Yoh y sus amigos, no seas tímida...-Lyserg se molesto por el comentario y se soltó del brazo.

-No necesito que me lleves.

-¡Vaya!, tiene garritas la chica xD.

-¬¬

-¡Lindsay-chan!- Ryu avanzo hacia ellos y abrazo a la "niña"

-o.- eh...?

-Ryu, suéltala, la pobre ya les teme y más con eso...

-Yo no les temo ¬¬

-Hola.- Yoh saludo con la mano mientras sonreía.- Me llamo Yoh, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, Yoh.- Lyserg estrecho su mano con naturalidad.

-Y ellos son Hoto Hoto, Ren, Ryu, Manta, Tamao, Chocolove y Anna

-Su prometida.- completo con frialdad Anna.

-¡Es horo horo!

-¡Te felicito por tu triunfo!-Dijo Yoh ignorando ese ultimo comentario. –Y dime¿para que querías obtener este puesto?

-"Para matar a Hao", para ayudar a Hao en todo lo que necesite n.nU

-Ya veo¿Y dime...?

-Esto no es un interrogatorio Yoh- interrumpió Hao pasando el brazo por los hombros de Lyserg haciendo que este se enfadara.- Llevare a "Lindsay" a que vea sus aposentos.

-¿Tengo que vivir en el palacio?- comento Lyserg con cierta pesadez.

-¿No quieres?

-"NO!!!!!!", pues supuse que...

-Entonces es un Si.- De pronto por debajo de ellos aparecí la mano del espíritu de fuego quien se llevo a Hao y a Lyserg.- ¡Nos veremos pronto, Yoh!

-¡Si, Hao, Pasa a los baños próximamente!- contesto su gemelo despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Y no olvides llevar dinero!- Agrego Anna.

Hao comenzó a reír mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Lyserg para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hao y Lyserg llegaron hasta un enorme castillo rodeado de naturaleza. Ambos bajaron del espiritu de fuego para entrar.

- e.e

- je! Primer viaje en un espíritu, verdad?

-Callate.- Lyserg trato de caminar pero casi se tropieza por el mareo, afortunadamente (o en desgracia para Lyserg) Hao estaba ahí para sujetarlo.- suéltame...e.e

-Descuida, te ayudare a caminar.- Hao comenzó a andar con Lyserg en brazos sin que el pudiera hacer algo. Al llegar al recibidor el efecto había pasado un poco y Lyserg se separo de golpe de Hao.- De menos podrías decir gracias...

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!- grito Lyserg enfadado.

-Eres una chica difícil.- Hao avanzo por los pasillos ignorándolo.- ¿no vienes?, te mostraré tu habitación. – Lyserg lo siguió hasta llegar a una puerta enorme.- Bien, aquí es...espero que te agrade. Por cierto no habíamos hablado de tu ropa...

-¿Mi ropa?- Lyserg bajo la cabeza mirando su vestido.

-Si. Bueno, a Tamao le gustaba usar kimonos caros, pero tu luces más sencilla: elige lo que quieras para vestirte y se te dara...

-Pues yo...

-¡Ah!, pero si me gustaria que eligieras cosas féminas, Lys.

-O.O ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Lys¿no es diminutivo de Lindsay?

-O.O no...

-No importa, igual te llamare así n.n, me recuerdas mucho a un niñito de cabello verde que por cierto tiene tu mismo apellido...

-Yo no conozco a nadie de mi familia...-Lyserg desvió la mirada.

-Que raro, porque ambos nombres se parecen muchísimo. Aparte tu hoja de registro tiene datos que me sorprenden bastante.

-O.O eh!!!

-Si, -Hao saco una hoja de su bolsillo -Por ejemplo...¿que quieres ser de grande? Tu has escrito detective¿Libro favorito? Estudio en escarlata de Arthur Conan Doyle. ¿cosa que más odias? El fuego...

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Lyserg inocentemente.

-Pues que probablemente eres prima de Lyserg Diethel.- Lyserg solto una risa inocente.

-No conozco al sujeto.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Bueno, como sea. Espero que hoy explores el castillo para que te vayas adaptando ya que vendrán días difíciles para ti, Lys. – Lyserg entro a su habitación sin responder a Hao.- Nos vemos luego... "Lyserg Diethel"...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**El espacio de Poshito...**

Bueno, creo que este capitulo quedo un poquito más corto que los demás, pero no se preocupen: espero tener la continuación muy próximamente.

Comercial¡Pasa a ver mi otro fanfic: Una misión peligrosa! Donde a pesar de los traumáticos reviews que recibe seguirá adelante gracias a los reviews lindísimos que todos han mandado. TT-TT ¡Los AMO!

**Reviews**

**_CaTa Diethel:_** gracias por dejar tu comentario, significa mucho para mi. XD no me había dado cuenta de que había puesto "la niña salió sin decir palabra", cuando lo leí me ataque de risa xD. Espero que sigas mandándome tus bonitos reviews y sigue en contacto. Bye!

_**Kasiel-16:**_ Hola, gracias por tu rr. En realidad también adoro al Ren xHoro, pero por el momento mi adoración es el HaoxLyserg. Sip, en realidad si he leído a dos bandas y me encanta la parte del campamento cuando Lyserg besa a Hao n.n! Es fascinante, aparte el RenxAnna te quedo súper. Espero con ansias tu fic HaoxLyserg y te prometo que lo leeré en cuanto lo subas. Sigue en contacto, bye!

**_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:_** espero que te haya agradado este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario. Por cierto¿qué paso con tu fic sueños? Me fascinaba!!! Ojala y lo continúes pronto amo al HaoxLyserg. Sigue en contacto, bye!

**_ayaka.usaqui:_** Gracias por interesarte en mis dos fics! Significa mucho para mi. Por cierto, vi que me agregaste a tus autores favoritos, cuando lo descubrí salte (literalmente) de mi silla y comencé a cantar (si, lo se, estoy un poco loca). Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas en contacto, bye!

Nos vemos en el prox. episodio de: portal a lo desconocido!

!Uju:D DEjen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! perdonad el retraso, es que ya entre a la escuela n.n Espero que les guste este capitulo que hice para todos ustedes los que leen mi fanfic.

Dedicado a la desaparecida _Didboroth_, si la ven díganle que la busco con desesperación para obligarla a que actualice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Paso por todas las habitaciones, cada una tenia un encanto especial y todas eran a su manera hermosas, el palacio si que era merecedor de un rey...

-"De un Rey bueno, no de ese Hao"- pensó Lyserg siguiendo caminando por el pasillo llegando de nuevo a su habitación dejando salir un fuerte suspiro cuando entro.

-Etto...buenas tardes...- una chica pelirosa hizo una pequeña inclinación ante el.

-¡Eh!, hola Tamao; ¿que te trae por aquí?

-El señor Hao me pidió que le ayudara a escoger su ropa, lo acompañare a donde la venden...- Tamao salió de la habitación y Lyserg la acompaño sin más remedio.

-Oye¿es difícil ser la secretaria de ése?

-¿secretaria¿de quien?

-Digo, la asistente del rey shaman ¬¬

-jeje, lo dices como si te molestara n.n

-n.nU no es eso, es solo...

-Si, se que estas un poco nerviosa pero no te preocupes Hao-sama en realidad no es una persona ocupada, pero prefiere estar acompañado.

-¡Ah!.- salieron del palacio y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bonito centro comercial rodeado de naturaleza muy agradable.- ¿y ahora que ya te retiraste que harás?

-Supongo que volveré con Yoh-sama a trabajar en las aguas termales.- Tamao se detuvo un momento.- Pero lo que realmente quiero es ser cantante...

-O.o ¿cantante?

-Si, cantante de música tradicional.

-Ah...

-¿Y tu?

-Bueno...la verdad nunca lo había pensado, siempre he estado ocupado pensando en Hao como para planear otra cosa.

- n.n se ve que le quieres mucho.

-O//o no!!!

-jeje, esta bien aceptarlo, no te preocupes.- Llegaron a un tienda enorme y bastante femenina.- Bueno, ya llegamos.

-¿De verdad entraremos ahí?. O.o

-n.n ¡pero claro!, no seas tímida.- Al entrar había cientos de chicas que estaban peleando en una barata, Tamao y Lyserg siguieron adelante hasta llegar al dueño de la tienda quien por causas del destino (N/A: ó porque al autor de este fanfic ya no tuvo imaginación de poner a alguien más) era...

-¡LINDSAY-CHAN!- Ryu avanzo hacia el par de chicas y abrazo a Lys con fuerza.

-¡Ah!

-Ryu, suéltala...la asustas...- Ryu dejó al instante a la "chica"

-Oh, lo siento n.n... Etto¿vienen a buscar algo en particular?

-Pues, al señor Hao le gustaría que Lindsay armara su guardarropa, pero en realidad no se que tipo de ropa le gusta.- Tamao volteo a ver a Lys.- Bien, será mejor que veas lo de la tienda y te lo vayas a probar n.n

-¿Yo O.O?

-Pues claro que tu n.n

-¿yo u//u?

-Claro que tu n.n

-¿Yo ?

-¡Mira Lys-chan, te ayudare a elegir!- Ryu empujo de los hombros a Lyserg hacia una sección de la tienda donde todas las prendas eran color verde.- ¡Mira, seguro que esta te acomoda muy bien!

-¡Es cierto!- (N/a: ¬¬ No! Si eso no le combina yo me aviento de un pozo!). Lyserg miro entre las prendas.

-No lo se...

-¡Mira esta¡Debes probártela!- grito Tamao emocionada mientras le daba una blusa.-¡Y esta¡Y esta¡Y esta!- Tamao comenzó a lanzarle demasiadas prendas (las chicas me comprenderán u.u). Lyserg entro a un vestidor con una enorme carga de ropa, sin embargo antes de entrar se detuvo en seco.

-Etto...Ryu...¿Los probadores tienen cámaras de seguridad?

-n.nU ¡Oh, no!, Lindsay-chan ¿cómo puedes pensar eso.- El chico del cabello extraño se inclino ante Lyserg y agrego susurrando.- Usa el ultimo, es el único que no tiene.

Lyserg camino hacia este y aunque en el camino tuvo que apartar bruscamente a una chica para que no le ganara su cambiador, lo consiguió. Pasaron varios minutos y todavía no había rastro de el, por lo que Tamao y Ryu se empezaron a impacientar.

-¡Lindsay!...¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo Tamao golpeando la puerta.

-¡Eh!...!oh, no!, no te preocupes- Se puede ver a Lyserg atrapado en una blusa diminuta.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y por fin, después de una larga espera para Tamao y para Ryu, salió Lyserg con dos montones de ropa diferentes.

-¿Y bien?

-Estos si, y estos no...-contesto señalando a los montones.

-n.n ¡Perfecto!, creo que ya tenemos lo esencial.

-¿Solo eso?

-No creo que necesite más- Tamao comenzó a recoger las prendas.- ¡Oh, cielos¿por qué no escogiste ninguna mini falda, Lindsay?

-Pues...eh...creo que son un poco indecentes...- todas las chicas lo voltearon a ver con una cara de completo enojo.

-¡Que a ti no se te vean bien no significa que sean indecentes!- grito una de ellas que "casualmente" llevaba una puesta.

-Pues...

-¡Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que tus piernas sean flacas y feas!-dijo otra que sujetaba una docena de ellas.

-¡Ya tranquilas, no insulten a Lindsay-chan!- dijo Ryu poniendo orden.

-No les hagas caso, Lindsay, la mayoría de ellas quería entrar al torneo pero no pudieron; tan solo están celosas de que hayas ganado.- explico la pelirosa

-Que tontas...-murmuro Lyserg por debajo mientras ayudaba a Tamao.- Tamao tengo una duda...

-Si¿qué pasa, Lindsay?

-¿Qué no Ryu tenia un "lugar favorito" que Hao le había regalado?, entonces ¿por qué es dueño de un lugar como este?

-¡Porque amo a las chicas!- dijo Ryu llegando por atrás asustando a las dos chicas.- Aparte ya nos habíamos aburrido de tanta paz...

-Ah...

-mmm...creo que te falta algo formal y Hao me pidió que te comprara un kimono para la reunión de mañana. – dijo Tamao terminando de recoger la ropa.

-O//o Nani!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El reloj despertador sonó pero nadie lo escucho. Ya era tarde, esa mañana seria la primera en la que la señorita Lindsay Diethel acompañaría al rey shaman pero no había rastros de ella por ningún lado.

-Umm...- Lyserg se levanto de la cama y su vista se dirigió al despertador que marcaba...muy tarde.

Con alma que lleva al diablo fue hasta el vestidor donde con muchísima dificultad se coloco el hermoso kimono verde que Tamao había escogido. Corrió por los pasillos de el bonito castillo complicándose la vida para encontrar la sala en la que Hao le dijo que seria la dichosa reunión.

-¡Maldita sea!, tenia que ser en una sala igual a todas las de este maldito castillo.- Correr con un kimono no era fácil y ya llevaba muchos minutos de retraso.- ¡Pero que tonto soy!- Regreso a su habitación por su péndulo y por Morphin; con esta ayuda pudo encontrar la sala.

Abrió la puerta de golpe atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Habían muchos shamanes reunidos en la amplia sala equipada para los miembros del consejo y al parecer estaban en medio de una discusión cuando interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpir...-se disculpo Lyserg mientras un rubor se tornaba en su rostro

-¡Y dicen que los Ingleses son muy puntuales!- se escucharon varias risas por el comentario que había hecho Hao.

-¬¬

-n.n bueno Lys, no te enfades, ven y siéntate conmigo. – Hao señalo una silla un poco más baja que la de el.- Bien, como decíamos...

De nuevo comenzó esa discusión donde todo mundo estaba enfrascado, los miembros del comité discutían con rudeza mientras que Hao solo escuchaba con atención ambos puntos.

-¡No podemos permitir esa clase de tecnología en nuestra nueva sociedad¡Caeremos en los mismos vicios que los humanos!- defendía la abuela de Yoh, Kino.

-¡No será igual!, nosotros tenemos el control de nuestras acciones y la comunicación con los espíritus nos hace diferentes.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!...- la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar y estaban a punto de arreglar eso a golpes.

-¡Tranquilos shamanes!- por fin Hao había puesto un poco de orden.- creo que esto ya se esta saliendo de control.

-¡Si, Hao¡Diles que tenemos la razón!

-uu No se quien tenga la razón...-caída estilo anime. – n.n ¿tu que opinas, Lys?

-Pues...creo que mientras tenGAmos...- Lyserg llevo ambas manos a la cara tapando su boca. -¡Oh,no¿por qué su voz había escogido ese momento para cambiar¿Por qué no espero otro año cuando ya hubiera matado a Hao?

-¡Vaya, Lys!, creo que te esta dando un resfriado.- Hao le envió una mirada un poco rara.

-SuponGO.- ¡De nuevo!

-n.n Creo que esto es todo por hoy, preparen bien sus argumentos para mañana y no se maten a la salida.- dijo Hao tomando del brazo a Lyserg y salieron del aula. Todos los del congreso quedaron viendo con extrañeza como el rey shaman salía de ahí dejándolos en medio de una importante discusión.

-¬¬ ¿por qué salimos de ahí?- Ahora ambos se encontraban en un bonito jardín al estilo oriental, con un estanque y varios cerezos; todo esto lo veían desde la puerta de conducía a esto.

-¿Te molesta?, creí que te iba a dar un ataque de tos ahí a dentro.- Hao dijo eso con una cara burlona.

-Eres indeseable ¬¬

-Deberías de ser un poco más amable, después de todo pasaremos todo un año juntos.

-"Si no es que te mato primero"...

- Me gusta el kimono que compraste.

-¬¬ lo compro Tamao por tus ordenes.

-n.n Aun así es muy bonito, se te ve muy bien.

-¬///¬ gracias – Hao se empezó a acercar más a su cuerpo hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared.- ¿qué te sucede?

-¿De verdad quieres matarme, linda Lys?- Hao paso sus dedos contorneando su cara; Lyserg la hizo a un lado como si los dedos del rey shaman le quemaran.- No podrás hacerlo si ni siquiera soportas una de mis caricias.- Hao tomo su rostro con fuerza y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.- Que te quede esto claro, inglecita, ahora soy el rey shaman; todo a cambiado desde el torneo y ya nadie me puede detener.- Acerco más su rostro casi rozando los labios.- Ni siquiera tu...

-"¿cómo lo supo¿Acaso ya sabe?". No se de que me hablas...-Lyserg se hizo el desentendido mientras deshacía el agarre de Hao y se liberaba.- Yo no tengo deseos de matarte, debes de tener un delirio de persecución-intentó salir de esa situación pero Hao lo tomo de la muñeca y de nuevo lo atrajo para si.- ¿Qué sucede?- de acuerdo, Hao empezaba a asustar definitivamente a Lyserg y eso no era nada bueno...aunque pensándolo bien de esa manera podría terminarlo más fácilmente.

-Nada, solo quería contemplar tus lindos ojos. ¿Sabes?, me sigues recordando mucho a Lyserg Diethel.

-¬¬ Ya te dije que no tengo idea de quien sea ese sujeto y no me interesa saberlo...- ¿Acaso Hao sospechaba de el?...No, si no no le hubiera coqueteado...¿o si?

-Debería interesarte, era uno de mis grandes amigos.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, recuerdo que estaba en mi equipo en el torneo¡Y como odiaba a los X-laws! Incluso una vez me pidió que los eliminara.- Lyserg estaba rojo de ira por dentro pero trato de ocultarlo.- Pero lo que odiaba más en su vida eran sus padres, cuando era pequeño me pidió que los eliminara ¡y quien podría negarle eso a un niño como el!

-Se ve que era un loco, y tu más aun por hacerle caso...- ¡Como se atrevia ese patan a meterse con sus padres!

-No, era lindísimo ¿sabes?. Un día me pidió que lo abrazara porque tenia miedo, si...era muy miedoso y cobarde y muchos lo confundían con una niña...

-Ah...- ¡Maldito Hao, si no se callaba la boca en ese instante tomaría su péndulo y se lo enterraría en la garganta!

-Y lo mejor es que estaba enamorado de mi. Si, muchas veces lo tuve entre mis brazos y lo bese con pasión sobre todo cuando tenia frío, su cuerpo era muy frágil, como el de una niñita delicada...

-Pues eres un desviando entonces...-aunque trataba de mostrar indiferencia ya había empezado a mostrar los ojos llenos de ira y sus puños ya se hallaban cerrados tras su espalda.

-No lo se, solo que me gustaba Lyserg Diethel...-Esto hizo que Lyserg relajara sus manos completamente y abriera más los ojos. ¡Como de que le gustaba!, pero siempre lo odio y se mostraba lo más frió posible con el¡El quería matarlo!

-¿De verdad¿por qué me dices esto?

-Quería explicarte porque amo tus ojos, son idénticos a los de el...y hacia dos años que no los veía. Dos años que me cambiaron...

-Hao...¿cómo fue que ganaste ese torneo?.- la boca de Lyserg empezaba hablar sin utilizar el cerebro.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- en los ojos de Hao brillo un no se que.

-Si...- salió como un murmullo de la boca del ingles.

-Pues lastima, porque justo hoy tenemos un importante compromiso- Hao comenzó a caminar hacia dentro y Lyserg le tuvo que seguir casi corriendo...

-¡maldito kimono!, no deja correr.

-n.n Por eso mismo me encanta...-susurro Hao.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Y resulto ser que el importante compromiso era una boda, donde Hao era uno de los invitados de honor.

-Odio las fiestas...- murmuro Hao por debajo mientras bebía de su copa de champán.

-¿mmm?

-Es que siempre que iba a una con Tamao esta se negaba a bailar y tenia que quedarme sentado pues todas las demás chicas atractivas ya tenían pareja.

-xD ¡A Hao le gusta bailar!

-¬¬ pero claro, si vives tres vidas te aseguro que son pocas las cosas que no conoces o que no te gustan...

-¬¬ jamás te agradaron los humanos.

-u.u esa es otra historia.- Hao miro a la pista de baile y después a Lyserg.- n.n ¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?

-O///O ¿qué?

-n.n Di que si y te prometo que no te obligo a ponerte ropa que no hayas elegido ¿de acuerdo ?.

- suspiro esta bien.- todo sea por no usar mini faldas delante de el. Hao tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta el centro de la pista mientras todos los veían con extrañeza. Hao jalo de la mano a Lyserg y este al no reaccionar a tiempo quedo pegado cuerpo con el rey shaman mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro tiñéndolo de rojo. Hao paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Lyserg y tomo su mano derecha mientras acercaba el rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.- Etto...casi no se bailar...

-Solo déjate llevar.- Hao susurro en su oído mientras Lyserg sentía su aliento cálido, por alguna extraña razón esto no le molesto, si no todo lo contrario...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Espacio de Poshito, el guapito...**

¡Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y disculpen mucho la espera en la que los he tenido! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen un review para alegrarme al día, porque es su buena respuesta lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

**Comercial:** ¿Amas el HaoxLys¿Amas el Yaoi¿Amas el lemon¡Pues entonces mi fanfic El profe esta hecho justo para ti!, sugiero que te des una vuelta y te deleites aprendiendo cosas que te enseñara este sexy profe n.-

Ahora responderé sus bellísimos reviews!! nOn

**Ooo CaTa Diethel:** hola!!, gracias por tu leer mi fanfic y gracias por todo tu apoyo. n.n espero que te haya gustado esta parte de la historia. Espero que sigas en contacto y que sigas igual de linda n.n ¡Tus repuestas seran respondidas más adelante! xD no doy adelantos jajajaja.

**Ooo ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** ¡Ah, me gustaría ver ese de sueños completo u.u! Era un buen fanfic¡tortura al autor para que te de la continuación xD jajajaja!, No, no es cierto. Gracias por ver mi fanfic, espero que sigas en contacto. Mpreg? Eso no es embarazo masculino? O.o mmm si es así creo que este fanfic no lo contendrá, porque alteraría la idea de historia que tengo planeada n.n ¡Pero quizás lo ponga en otro fic! n.- ¡chao!

**Ooo ayaka.usaqui:** hello!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo n.n ¡Significa mucho para mi! xD, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero que sigas en contacto. Nos vemos!!

**Ooo Kasiel 16:** Hola! Gracias por tu lindo review! Jeje creo que tus deseos son ordenes en este capitulo ¿no crees? nn ¿qué si me gusta tu fanfic¡Que dices, si lo adoro con mi alma! Me fascino, n.n ojala que lo continúes pronto que también conozco a una señorita (una amiga mía xD) que le encantaría xD. ¡Gracias x todo! Cuídate!

**Ooo The Yaoi Mistress:** gracias por tus comentarios!! n.n Significa mucho para mi que me hayas dicho todas esas cosas, Ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo y muchisisisismas gracias por el lugarcito xD jajaja!. Nos vemos pronto nn

**Ooo Marín-Chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus bonitos comentarios espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero que me vuelvas a dejar uno de tus lindos reviews. Jajaja¡te adelantaste en la historia! Si tenia planeado ponerle a Lyserg un kimono y tu review me ayudo a ponérselo definitivamente. Gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto. Suerte! nn

**Ooo Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime:** ¡hola!, gracias por tu rw, me emocione mucho al verlo porque siempre me han gustado tus fanfics y fuiste una de las primeras autoras que me animaron a escribir mis fanfiction. xD aunque no lo creas también Jeanne me hace reír mucho ¡Y eso que yo lo escribo! Jajaja, cada vez trato de imaginármela más loca. Espero que leas este capitulo y me dejes otro de tus lindos rw.

**QUE VIVA EL YAOI!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!, Soy Poshito, tal vez me recuerden en fics como tu profe o misión peligrosa xD.

Perdón la demora en poner este capitulo, aun así espero que les agrade mucho y que dejen su reviews!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Capitulo 5... ToT al fin regrese!!!**

Ya había tomado varias copas y Lyserg comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado del rey shaman que cada vez parecía más furioso por su culpa.

FLASH BACK.

-Lo siento...- "Lindsay" se separo bruscamente después de experimentar ese sentimiento tan confuso. ¿Sentir la suave respiración de Hao tan cerca suyo fue agradable?...¿Dijo suave?. Corrió a buscar su mesa dejando al rey shaman parado en medio de la pista, como un perfecto idiota mientras todos murmuraban tras él.

END FLASH BACK

Podría haber echo trizas a todos , podría haberlos calcinado en ese mismo instante por susurrar cosas sobre él; pero ahora era el rey shaman y ya no quería hacer eso, o al menos eso supuso Lyserg. El caso era de que en lugar de haberlo hecho solo se puso a beber como si celebrara el año nuevo ( n/a: xD).

-Nos vamos...-Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo seguirlo hasta la salida sin haberse despedido de los novios ni nada por el estilo.

-¿No crees que es algo descortés que...?- Lyserg no termino la frase porque Hao lo arrincono bruscamente por los hombros hacia la pared.

-¿Descortés, DESCORTÉS?; dime inglesa ¿qué es más: descortés dejar a tu amo y señor bailando solo ó irse sin que nadie lo note¡Debería golpearte ahora mismo por haber hecho semejante estupidez!

-¿Golpearías a una chica?.- ¡Ja, esta vez ocuparía su encanto cosplay para su beneficio!

-¡Tu no eres una chica!...-Lyserg se quedo pasmado ante esa semejanza.

-¿Qué..que dices¡claro que soy una chica!

-¡No, no lo eres!, eres el mismo demonio...- el peliverde suspiro aliviado.- El mismo demonio con un disfraz muy lindo de niña.

-¡Hey, yo no soy un demonio!- el rostro de Lyserg se había puesto de un rojo intenso.

-Es cierto...eres algo mucho peor...- Y sin más Hao tomo su barbilla con suavidad y acercando su rostro lentamente di un suave beso a un lado de sus lados. El inglés abrió los ojos por la sorpresa sin mover un solo músculo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hao ya se había separado de él y avanzaba hacia la salida.- ¿Qué no piensas venir?- Lyserg reacciono y corrió tras el shaman de fuego mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos en su mente tan desconcertada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No podía dormir. Sus pensamientos lo mantenían despierto desde hace dos horas contra su voluntad. Suspiro resignado, seguro de que esa noche no iba a poder conciliar el sueño cuando escucho un golpeteo en su ventana. Al principio no lo tomo en cuenta considerándolo como una simple acción del viento; pero el sonido se hizo tan constante que le obligo a voltear a ver, mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo la ventana ya se había hecho añicos.

-¡AH!

-Eh...tranquilo Lys, soy yo.- Jeanne había entrado por la ventana y ahora quitaba los restos de vidrio en su vestido rojo.- n.n ¿cómo has estado, Lyserg?

-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-¿Yo?. Ah, pues cada noche vengo a espiar a Hao por su ventana.

-O.o ¿y que has logrado ver?

-La verdad es que nada, nunca logro atinarle a su ventana.- Jeanne puso la cara triste hasta el punto en que iba a derramar lagrimas, pero su cara cambio radicalmente a una normal.- Veras, una vez vi a Tamao en una situación muy comprometedora- comenzó a reír.- Y yo te puedo decir quien mantiene una relación amorosa con quien en este lugar.

-¿Entonces nunca has conseguido ver a Hao?

-Solo una vez, estaba en una sala pobremente iluminada casi no vi nada.

-¿Y que estaba haciendo?

-¿Por qué de pronto te interesa tanto mi futuro esposo, eh Lyserg-kun?

-No me interesa...

-¡Entonces porque te pones rojo!

-¡no me puse rojo!

-¡Mira Lyserg, te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima y...!- Lyserg se quedo pasmado ante la cara de amenaza que le dirigía su exlider. – JAJAJA.- Su cara cambio repentinamente.- ¡Lyserg y Hao, se quieren y no son novio!- La chica empezó a girar en torno suyo entonando esa melosa canción.- ¡Se quieren y no son novios!

-¡No!

-¡Eh!, ocultas algo...

-¿Por qué dices?- Lyserg miro hacia otro lado.

-Porque no te molestaste tanto...¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?

-etto...

-¡Vamos!, puedes confiar en mi.

-Veras...-Lyserg le explico lo del beso mientras Jeanne lo miraba en silencio.- ¿Y bien, que dices?

-Eso es imposible...

-¿por qué?

-Hao de verdad debio haber estado muy ebrio.- Jeanne puso una cara seria.-Escucha, existe el rumor de que ha Hao le gustan los chicos.

-¿Las personas pequeñas?

-¡No seas menso: los chicos, los hombres, the boys!

-O.O ¡No!

-Si, eso dicen todos. ¡Es más! Lo de la asistente solo es como una farsa para disolver esos rumores¡jamás ha estado interesado en otra niña que no fuera Anna!.

-¿E-en serio?

-Si, así es; por eso se me hace improbable que te haya besado...a menos que...

-¿A menos que qué?

-A menos que ya sepa tu "secretito"- Lyserg se quedo consternado en su lugar.- Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya a mi casa.- Diciendo esto Jeanne salió por la ventana dejando a Lyserg en medio de su alcoba.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Lyserg...- sentía como Hao lo trataba de despertar agitando su cuerpo con un poco de violencia mientras el se hacia el dormido- Lyserg...- Hao deslizo su mano por debajo de las finas sabanas hasta llegar hasta su linda pijama verde sintiendo el calor que esta guardaba dentro suyo. Hao bajo su cara y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras se colocaba arriba de él.- Lyserg...Lyserg, despierta por favor...

-Hao¿qué haces? – Lyserg intento safarse pero no lo logro.

-Lyserg...esta noche serás mío...- susurro Hao en su oído para después lamer su oreja provocativamente mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su miembro y comenzaban a masturbarlo. Estaba a punto de desgrase cuando...

¡TOC TOC TOC!

El sonido en su puerta lo hizo despertar de golpe mientras sentía como la cama aun estaba húmeda por causa de ese sueño. (n/a: ah verdad!! Creyeron que si era xD jajaja)

-A-adelante.- tartamudeo Lyserg, acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hao.

-Bueno días, Lys- chan.- el aludido se sonrojó de golpe.- ¿sucede algo?

-No...no...- volteo la cara tratando de ocultar su rostro.- ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno, no recuerdo mucho sobre ayer, pero supongo que te hice pasar un mal rato ¿no es así?

-pues no te lo voy a negar.- dejaría que Hao se disculpara ¡Ja, toma eso gran Asakura!

-Si, tienes razón. ¡Pero pienso recompensártelo con un viaje a las aguas termales Funbari!

-O.O nani!!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El Espacio de Poshito!!

Hola mis queridos lectores, gracias por la espera, y perdón por la demora. Últimamente no había podido actualizar así que me esmere lo doble en este capitulo para hacerlo en tan solo 3 días, xD.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y que me han motivado a seguir con mis fics, n.- Nos veremos en el próximo "capitulo de Portal a lo desconocido"

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Sadic-yume-emo**

**Pastelito **

**DaRkBeLL**

**Maryn-Chan**

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**

**CaTa Diethel!**

**Comercial:** ¡¿La reencarnación de Hao?! Historia de cómo un chibi puede volverse el amor de tu vida xD ¡Descúbrela en "Mi nueva vida"

¿Tolerara Lyserg bañarse con tantas chicas en las aguas termales o se quedara sucio una semana?

¿Acaso Anna, la chica con cerebro de la pensión, se dará cuenta de todo?

¿Qué hay entre Ryu y Lys?

Averígualo en el prox. Capitulo de¡Portal a lo desconocido!

Dejen RevieWs:D


End file.
